Journey's End
by Iva-chan
Summary: Les dernières minutes de la saison 4. Retranscription des pensées du Docteur et de Donna


02/02/09

**Titre**: Journey's End

**Auteur**: Ivana

**Disclamer**: Je n'ai pas le talent de Sieur Davies, cela se saurait à mon avis. Tout est à lui donc, et à la BBC Wales et à ceux que j'oublie^^

**Résumé**: Les dernière minutes de la saison 4 traités de mon point de vu.

**Note**: Techniquement, il n'y a aucuns spoiler dans cette histoire vue que la saison 4 s'est finie il y a bientôt 2 semaines, mais je précise quand même que cet OS parle du season final de la saison 4. Les épisode 12 et 13 donc^^ Si vous n'avez pas vu, je vous déconseille, voire même vous interdit de lire ce qui va suivre. Les dialogues sont tirer d'un fansub et non de la VF.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

Donna referma la porte du Tardis avec un faible claquement, laissant derrière eux, Rose et Blue Suit.

Ca allait finir par devenir une habitude, d'abandonner la jeune femme, malgré ça la douleur elle ne changeait pas, au mieux elle augmentait en intensité.

Mais cette fois, même si il avait mal a s'en arracher le cœur, il partait un brin soulagé. Certes il ne la reverrait plus jamais, mais il la laissait entre de bonne main.

Il savait que Blue Suit allait prendre bien soin d'elle. Après tout, n'était-il pas lui? Il pensait comme lui, agissait comme lui, aimait comme, lui avait les mêmes souvenirs que lui.

Lui, en mieux.

Parce que c'était Donna qui l'avait créée. Qui mieux que la jeune femme pour achever le travaille de Rose? Un peu de Donna dans le Docteur ne pouvait le rendre qu'encore meilleur. Et lui en mieux, parce que lui, plus jamais il n'aurait à craindre la séparation ou la perte d'un être cher.

Le Docteur avait offert à son alter égo la possibilité de vivre une vie qu'il n'imaginait plus depuis des siècles. Une vie sans douleur, ni souci, sinon celui de rendre son entourage heureux.

Il souffla doucement, allant s'adosser lentement contre un mur du TARDIS. Il avait ramené Martha, Jack, Jackie, Mickey, et Sarah Smith. Il s'était occupé une dernière fois de Rose et de Blue Suit……..Il ne restait plus que Donna.

Il leva des yeux attristé vers elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait en souriant:

"Je me disais qu'on devrait essayer la planète Felspoon! Parce que…….quel nom ! Felspoon ! Apparemment les montagnes s'y déplacent dans la brise ! Des montagnes qui bougent, vous imaginez !"

Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'était mise à tripatouiller le tableau de commande, tournant des boutons et faisant bouger le vaisseau à sa guise. Il n'y avait pas de doute: le DocteurDonna savait y faire. Il aurait pu en être fier, en vérité, il l'était……..

"Et comment tu le sais?"

"Parce que c'est dans votre tête. Si c'est dans votre tête, c'est dans la mienne !"

Bien sur que oui, c'était évident. Il n'avait posé cette question que parce qu'il voulait être sur d'une chose. Maintenant il savait. Et ça lui brisa encore plus profondément le cœur.

"Et ça fait quel effet?"

Donna frappa gaiment dans ses mains et s'exclama d'un ton ou l'excitation n'était pas dissimulé:

"Génial ! Fantastique ! Molto Bene ! Un énorme univers juste dans ma tête !"

Et elle continua sans s'arrêter, comme si le flot de ses paroles ne pouvait se tarir. Elle se mit à lui donner des idées pour réparer le circuit caméléon, parlant de fragment et de circuit binaire.

Avant qu'elle-même ne se mette à surchauffer. Elle se mit à répéter inlassablement le mot "binaire", une bonne vingtaine de fois, puis elle reprit son souffle de la même manière que l'aurait fait une personne resté trop longtemps dans l'eau.

"…..je vais très bien !! ! Oubliez Felspoon, vous savez qui je veux rencontrer? Charlie Chaplin ! Il est génial. On peut faire ça? On va voir Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown, non, c'est une fiction, friction, fixant, mixant, Rickston, Brixton………

Le Docteur la vie perdre rapidement le contrôle de son corps. Le débit de ses paroles sembla incessant et la tension fut tellement brutale qu'elle s'effondra sur le tableau de commande en tenant sa tête. Le Seigneur du Temps lui-même ressentit la douleur au travers elle, il s'approcha doucement, l'air grave.

"Tu sais ce qui se passe n'est-ce pas?"

Donna releva la tête et fixa droit devant elle. La jeune femme avait compris, probablement depuis le début, probablement à l'instant même ou Davros l'avait frappé avec son rayon.

"Ouais"

"Il n'y a jamais eu de métacrise Seigneur du Temps/Humain avant. Et tu sais pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est impossible."

Ils se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux, lui incapable de se détourner, elle, soudainement fataliste. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, reprenant son inspection du tableau de bord. Elle tentait de garder le contrôle de sa voix, devenue de plus en plus tremblante.

"Je veux rester"

"Regarde-moi. Donna, regarde-moi"

Après quelques secondes, elle obéit, et son regard plein de détresse et de larme acheva de détruire le cœur du Docteur. Néanmoins il reste impassible, le plus dur à faire était maintenant.

"Je serai restée avec vous. Pour toujours."

"Je sais"

"Le restant de mes jours. A voyager. Dans le TARDIS. Le DocteurDonna."

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ses mots. En cet instant, Donna semblait si fragile et si désemparée, elle qui était d'ordinaire si forte et têtue au point de savoir lui dire "non". Il aurait aimée la prendre dans se bras pour la réconforter. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, ce qui aurait pue être vrai, Kaan l'avait prédit, mais il y avait……….

"Oh !"

Parce que c'était dans sa tête, c'était dans la sienne. La demi-docteur leva vers lui des yeux horrifiés en réalisant ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

"Mais…je ne peux pas y retourner. Ne me forcer pas à y retourner. Ne me forcez pas, Docteur, je vous en prie. Ne me forcez pas à y retourner"

Ses supplications n'eurent d'effets sur le Seigneur du Temps que de rendre sa tache encore plus difficile à accomplir et il l'attrapa doucement par les épaules. Il fallait qu'il le fasse: c'était réellement une question de vie ou de mort. Pour Donna ça devait revenir au même. S'il lui en avait laissée le choix, elle aurait surement préférée mourir pour de bon.

Il la tint droite devant lui et soupira doucement.

"Donna. Oh Donna Noble. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il l'était sincèrement. Pour lui, pour elle, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécut ensemble durant cette année écoulée.

"Mais nous avons passé des moments géniaux. Les meilleurs."

Donna baissa les yeux, laissant libre court à son chagrin et elle pleura silencieusement. Bien sur qu'ils avaient passée des moments géniaux ensemble. Extraordinaire même !! Elle avait vue tellement de choses incroyable depuis son mariage raté. Instantanément, elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur, alors qu'elle avait été sans le savoir téléportée dans le TARDIS. Elle se souvenait sa robe de mariée, son incompréhension de se retrouvée en terrain inconnue et le culot avec lequel elle avait parlée à ce grand bonhomme tout maigre. Et surtout, elle se souvenait toute son ignorance des mondes au delà des étoiles, toutes ces choses qu'a l'époque elle ne connaissait pas. Et à quel point sa vie avait été vide de sens avant de le trouver.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas après ces deux années.

Alors quand le Docteur lui fit ses adieux, avec ce regard si doux au visage, elle tenta une dernière fois de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréversible.

Mais trop tard. Il avait déjà posée ses mains sur son visage en larmes et avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. Finalement, ça se passa rapidement et la jeune femme s'écroula inanimé dans ses bras.

Le Seigneur du Temps venait d'accomplir la prédiction de Dalek Kaan: la Donna Noble qu'il connaissait, venait de mourir à jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait la jeune femme du Tardis en la portant dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle. Mais à peine 3 mètres devant la porte de sa maison, terrassé par l'abattement, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba au sol.

Il ne sait plus se qui s'est passé, ni comment il a fait pour frapper à la porte des Noble. Tout ce donc il se souvient c'est de Donna, paisiblement endormis dans son lit et du regard de Wilfried quand il annonça que sa petite-fille avait perdue la mémoire.

Le Docteur savait que le vieil homme avait vécut son rêve à travers elle. Il savait la fierté qui l'avait habité tout ce temps ou Donna était dans les étoiles.

Et aujourd'hui, il lui annonçait que non seulement, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, mais qu'en plus sous aucun prétexte il devait lui en parler sous peine de la voir mourir.

Il devrait vivre avec ce magnifique secret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Donna apparut quelques minutes plus tard, fraiche comme un gardon. Elle brandissait son téléphone portable en s'extasiant du nombre de messages qu'elle avait reçue "32 messages ! Veema est tarée ! Elle parle de planète dans le ciel. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?"

Le Docteur se leva alors, feignant ne jamais l'avoir connue et la salua poliment. Elle lui serra brièvement la main, lui accordant à peine un regard puis s'en retourna dans la cuisine.

Finalement, c'est Madame Noble qui le jeta presque dehors, sans doute vexée de la remarque qu'il lui avait fait au sujet de sa fille et pour la dernière fois, il alla voir Donna pour lui faire ses adieux.

Il ne sait pas c'est quoi qui fut le plus dur à encaisser: le fait que son ex-compagne, si brillante, en soit retournée à l'état d'humaine hystérique et écervelée au point de parler au téléphone "d'un mec que Suzie Mair aurait vue sur un site de rencontre", ou bien l'indifférence totale avec laquelle elle avait dit "ouais c'est ça, à plus!" quand il lui indiqua qu'il partait.

A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon? Il n'était pas un incapable, quand il accomplit une tâche, il le fait bien. Et la, Donna avait été parfaitement amputée de ses souvenirs.

Toutefois, quand Wilfried, sur le pas de la porte, lui fit la promesse, au nom de sa petite-fille, de toujours penser à lui et de le chercher dans le ciel, le Docteur en eu le cœur réchauffé. Et il en fut ému au point de laisser sans honte, glisser une larme le long de sa joue, laquelle se confondit immédiatement avec la pluie battante.

Puis il s'en alla, surement pour toujours, en ce disant amèrement que pour une fois, il n'avait pas détruit une vie. Et que quand bien même s'était le cas, la personne en question n'en avait de toute façon pas conscience.

Le Docteur était un seigneur du Temps, dernier des Gallyphreyen, et par conséquent, la Croix qu'il portait était telle qu'il était condamné à rester seul pour l'éternité.

Il s'en était fait une raison depuis des années déjà même si il espérait parfois des petites exceptions: mais ni Rose, ni Martha et encore moins maintenant Donna n'avaient échappées à sa terrible malédiction.

Alors il continuerait, ce n'était pas grave. Il allait bien.

.......................................................................................


End file.
